A Brothers Hate or Love?
by xXLivePeaceXx
Summary: ADOPTED BY SOLSTICE1394 called "a brothers love or hate continued" Damon inadvertitly leads to his brother getting hurt. Recovery and bromance! Hurt/Stefan brotherly/Damon have to read to find out! Please review! NO SLASH. pure FLUFF
1. the river

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, although a girl can dream thought. Ahhhh

I edited this chapter a little, so it is a tiny bit different. Some words and spelling errors.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

"Why does he hate me so much?" thought Stefan as he walked along the streets of Mystic Falls, at a time that must be close to midnight. To him, it seemed as if his brother, Damon, had always hated him to an unbelievable level; and after what had just happened, he just had to leave. He couldn't stand looking in the only family he had lefts eyes, and not seeing love.

_Flashback….._

_They have been fighting all the time and he can't help but feel abandoned. Damon just came around to ruin his life and he was doing a great job at it so far. They have been in a yelling competition for 10 minutes now, and it was just about to go too far._

"_Why do you always have to do this Damon? You show up and ruin what I have tried so hard to make: a normal life! Why?" Stefan angrily screamed at his brother. He had had enough of this, he needed to know._

"_Because what else do I have to do?" Damon replied with a smirk plastered to his face._

"_You mean you make my life a living hell just because you're bored!" He said incredulously._

"_Yeah, I guess," Damon replied dismissively._

_And Stefan couldn't handle that answer. "Why can't you just let me be happy?" he yelled to the world._

_At those words, Damon looked angry. It seemed that Damon had been getting more and more dangerous, and it scared him a little bit, even though he would never admit it._

"_Because you don't deserve it! Mother died because you were born. You took Katherine from me, the only person I truly loved, and you forced me into becoming a vampire! Why do you think you deserve to have any happiness!" Damon exclaimed. Then his face took a look of shock, like he couldn't believe what he said. _

_At that moment, Stefan's un-beating heart just shattered. Damon was right, he didn't deserve to be happy. His mother died in his birth, it was his fault that Damon couldn't have Katherine to himself, and he forced blood on Damon. No wonder Damon hated him; he had taken all of Damon's happiness, it was only fair that he took Stefan's. _

_Even though, he knew all of this now, it still didn't stop the hurt that he felt when Damon uttered those accursed words. Damon was his only family, and although he never said it, he loved Damon, he looked up to him, but Damon couldn't return the feelings, and he understood why. _

_He couldn't be there at that moment, it was like he was suffocating on the air he didn't need, and the walls were closing in on him. Then he ran. Stefan ran right out of the house, the last thing he saw was Damon's face that had a look resembling regret, but that couldn't be; Damon had nothing to be regretful for, all he did was told him the truth. The truth he was avoiding all this time. _

_And with that, Stefan was gone into the cold night._

_End Flashback…_

Stefan felt cold. It was like he was drowning on land. He was weak from the coursing emotions in him and the fact that he hasn't eaten in awhile. He was stumbling along the empty streets, close to passing out as exhaustion set in. He felt like he had been walking for hours, while in reality, it was more like one.

As he looked up he saw the old church across from the bridge and the flowing river below. He thought that he should just stay there for the night, not really feeling like going home at the moment. Stefan made his way to the bridge that was the way to his destination, but before he got to it, his body finally gave into the exhaustion; his knees giving out, he fearfully realized he might have been walking a little close to the edge as the ground on the side of the hill came up to meet him.

He rolled down the side of the hill, still conscious but unable to stop himself. At a point, almost to the chilling river below, a stray branch found its way into Stefan's left shoulder, making him give out a shout of pain. "Not a stake, but I guess it works all the same," was his fleeing thought before he found himself enclosed in a barrier of water.

He tumbled through the current, seeming to take him further down into the bed of the now dreaded river. He wondered if he could actually die here. True that he didn't need as much air as humans, but if he ended up getting water into his lungs, could he drown?

He didn't want to find out, but it seems like he had no choice. Stefan simplify didn't have the strength to hold his breath any longer, and he let it go. As he did, a massive amount of ice ran down his throat into his lungs, instantly freezing them. As his vision was starting to blur, he though that this was the end. He wished that he would be able to go to the good place, but he knew he wouldn't; he has done terrible things in his life that are no easily forgotten. But most of all, he wished he could say sorry to Damon for taking the happiness from his brother that he himself so desperately wanted. He was happy for one thing though, that Damon may have a moment of happiness as he finds out the death of his brother.

His eyes were almost completely closed now, but something that he wasn't expecting happened. He saw a person swimming towards him. Stefan couldn't tell the persons face due to now extremely blurry vision he possessed. The person got closer and immediately grabbed on to Stefan and swam up with him in the strangers arms.

At this point, Stefan was not functioning; he wasn't breathing or really seeing, but he was awake to a certain point and had a little grasp of what is going on, probably the only reason he wasn't out was his vampire powers, not knowing if that was a gift or a curse.

He felt his head break the top of the water, but he didn't breath, he couldn't do anything at all. All he did was feel the person swimming to what he was assuming the shore. His suspicion was proven as he felt the person walking out of the water with him in his hands. The stranger gently put him down flat on his back. Stefan couldn't really hear, it was like he was still under water, but he had a feeling that this person was calling his name. He felt a warm substance run down his left shoulder, in realization that the branch must have fallen out while he was tumbling in the water.

Suddenly he felt a person slamming down on his chest; must have been CPR. After a few repetitions of this, he finally felt the dreaded cold substance leave his body, and replaced with desperate gasps of air. He started to retrieve his senses, and as he did, he felt a gentle hand on the back of his head lifting it up to make breathing a little easier. Then his hearing came back and he heard a comforting, gentle voice saying, "Shhhhhh, take it easy. That's it, get it all out. It is going to be okay, little brother."

At the last part, he thought he was hearing things. Having delusions of a type of Damon that he wished he had. And then his sight came back to him, and he saw a tall man with dark hair, a person that he has known for over a hundred years, the face of his brother. Damon's face looked down at him, a gentle smile and a look of terrible worry and regret? Was this really his brother? Damon hated him, it couldn't be.

All the events physical and emotional finally won out, and he fell slowly to unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was the voice of his brother, "Just sleep now, I will make everything better, just rest your eyes." And he did, falling into a fitful, confused sleep.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Tell me please if you want me to continue this. It is just a review, it takes 20 seconds. Don't just sit there and be shy, if you really want to know what happens I need to know that!


	2. gentle smile

Thanks for the reviews people (you know who you are)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the poster with the two sexy brothers on it ^_-

* * *

Stefan's body felt like it weighed a million pounds as he woke up from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was that he was back at the bordering house, in his room. The next was regrettably, pain. His left shoulder was on fire, and he couldn't move it without the urge to shout out in pain. So he left it be, laying across his chest. The next was that his lungs were still sore, and so was his chest.

At that moment, his eyes snapped completely open, upon realization of what happened last night. Then he thought of Damon.

"Did Damon really save me last night?" he thought. Why would he? Damon hated him, and Stefan didn't deserve a brother who didn't. Stefan didn't just base this on what Damon said last night, but what he did his whole life. Damon and he would have those few brotherly moments, but it always seemed as if Damon would hate him in the end no matter what, ever since they were kids, ever since he was born.

At that thought a shiver ran down his spine, and his shoulder was rustled, and he let out a sound between a whimper and a sob. "It hurts worse that I thought," he thought to himself.

In that moment, their was a person next to him. Damon was next to him. Looking to the side, he realized that his brother must have been sitting there when he saw the chair moved by his bed and a book laying open on it. And out of habit, he quickly scooted away, afraid that Damon was still angry with him.

He heard a sigh, and felt the bed sink down next to him, and soon after a gentle hand brushing his hair off his forehead. He felt like he was a child after a bad dream. At that point, he just had to look up. This couldn't possible be his brother that was doing this, but as he slowly looked up, he saw a look in his brother's face that he hadn't seen often, worry and compassion, and a lot of sadness and regret.

As their eyes met, Damon gave him a small smile and uttered the words, "What have I done to you, little brother." It wasn't a question, more if a chilling statement that brought tears to Stefan's eyes. This is the brother he always wanted, but after everything in his life, he didn't believe anymore that he deserved.

He guessed that Damon saw this because the moment the first tear fell, it was gently wiped away with a caring touch.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan. I shouldn't have said those things to you. They weren't true. I was just upset; I didn't know what I was saying. I wanted to take them back them moment I said them. Please believe me little brother. I don't want to see you hurt like this ever again."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You were right, I don't deserve to be happy, never did." Stefan replied dejectedly with a weak voice due to the strain that he had put on his throat recently.

"No," Damon replied with a strong voice full of definite. "You are a good person Stefan, you never hurt anybody at all. You deserve to be happy, you always have, and from now I will make sure you will be. I have been a terrible brother, not anymore. When I saw you leave with tears in your eyes and then when you fell into the river," he paused and you could see the tears in Damon's eyes, "I thought of all the times I made you cry, all the times that it was my fault that you got hurt, and I couldn't believe it. Why didn't you say something to me? What am I saying, you probably did and I just ignored it. Please forgive me Stefan. I want to keep you safe and be a good brother. Give me another chance?"

The look in Damon's tear filled eyes made Stefan cry harder. He didn't know if this was real, he wished for this so much for years, and now it was. Something just told him that this was real, and he knew that he couldn't imagine that look on Damon's face.

All Stefan could do was weakly shake his head yes, and grab on to Damon for dear life. He felt Damon wrap his arms around his shaking figure, as Stefan wept into his brother's tee shirt, careful to avoid the splint that was holding his arm to his chest. He felt a few tear drops fall onto his head from where Damon's chin was resting protectively.

"Its going to be okay now Stefan. I promise. Shhhh, it will all be okay," he heard the mantra coming from Damon.

As Stefan's tears subsided, Damon gently laid him back down on the bed. Stefan realized that he was in his favorite pair of sweats and a black tee shirt, and knew that Damon must have changed him. The thought made him blush, and Damon looked at him with an amused face, "Its nothing I haven't seen before," he replied, realizing what Stefan must have been blushing about.

"I know," was Stefan's only reply. As Damon turned to leave, Stefan let out a loud, desperate cry, "Don't Leave!"

Damon turned around with a little surprise on his face that soon turned to the gentle smile that he was seeing increasing amounts of. "Never again." Then Damon came back taking of his shoes and belt, lying next to his little brother. Stefan, instead of scooting away as he had originally done, snuggled into his warm brothers chest, needing another person to lean on, something that he had not done in a long time. Damon put his arm around his brother as Stefan laid his head on his shoulder. Then a question popped into his head.

"Damon?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Stefan?"

"You said earlier that I cried over you. How did you know that?" Stefan was confused. He never thought that Damon saw him cry, he was always very careful about that. He never said anything about it, only wrote in down in his…….

A realization hit him as he saw Damon avoiding his eyes, a nervous look on his face. He looked over to the chair that Damon was previously sitting in, and the open book was one of his diaries! He wasn't as mad at Damon as he was scared and embarrassed. He had written some personal things in there, and most of them had to do with his brother. What if Damon was upset or he thought he was a baby?

"I sorry Stefan. I already messed up," Damon started, "But I needed to know how you felt, and that seemed like the perfect way and………… I'm sorry." Looking once again, regretful.

"I'm sorry Damon. I wrote some bad stuff about you in there and…" Stefan was nervous what he brother thought of him.

"Don't be. Everything you wrote I deserved, it was true. I can't ask you to forget, but I want to start over. I'll be a better big brother to you. I will never have you go through the pain that I put you threw for years again. I will make everything right again."

Stefan was starting to fall asleep again, but was confused at Damon's words. How was he going to make it right again, he didn't know. All he knew was that at this moment was that Damon was his big brother. And as Damon lulled him to sleep brushing away his hair and humming a low tune, there was one thing that he had to say, to know.

"Damon," Stefan again said nervously. Damon stopped humming and made a sound like he was listening.

"I love you," Stefan sleepily stated.

Even though he could not see it, he felt Damon smile as he replied, "I love you too, little brother." And at that point, Stefan fell into a comfortable sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Did you like it? Again, review if you want more, and tell me if you want me to do a chapter from Damon's POV. Thanks for reading!


	3. damon

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy lately, you people understand. Again I am sorry and please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own the Salvatore brothers L

* * *

Damon's POV:

He was such a dick to Stefan, and he knew it. They have been fighting more and more often, and all he did was contribute to the continuing screams of dislike. It was more of a natural reflex to be mad at Stefan now then actually anger. I don't even know why we do it anymore.

Right now, they were having one of their famous fights that soon turned to one of Stefan accusing him of coming back home, like I had bad intentions. Do I have to have a reason for coming home?

Soon I heard him say the words that triggered the whole situation to get out of control, "Why can't you just let me be happy?!"

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that I haven't fed in awhile, or the fact the I was increasingly agitated, but I came back with words that should have never be said. And right after I said them, I knew that they were a mistake. Stefan's face crumpled to one of thought, and then one of realization, and soon enough despair.

What I said was not true. There is no way that Stefan was at fault for mothers death, and I had gotten over Katherine a while ago; she isn't worth chasing. But there was no time to voice me thoughts before Stefan made a break for the door.

All I could do was uselessly yell my little brothers name as he ran out in dark, cold night. A feeling or dread instantly consumed me.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Stefan ran at his harsh words and over an hour since I had been thinking about why I said them. I had been convincing myself that I was truly mad at my brother, and gave myself ridiculous reasons for it. In the end though, I could never truly be mad at my little brother for he had done nothing wrong in his life. I have stayed up nights in deep thought of this matter, and still can find no fault in his soul.

I have been searching for Stefan ever since I came out of my stupor, which ended about 10 minutes after he walked out the door. 10 minutes was to long; Stefan could have run miles and miles in any direction, and I couldn't just pick up one trail of his scent.

I was about ready to check is he had gone home, when a yelp was cried out into the night about 100 yards from where I was standing. It took 2 seconds to be standing by the river, witnessing what the sound had originated from, and I guarantee that if my heart still beat, it would give out from shock at the sight.

My baby brother rolling down a steep hill, right towards the deep, dark water of the river.

_Flashback:_

_A 12 year old Stefan and 16 year old Damon were standing by the hills that they liked to fish on in the summer heat. That, in fact, was what they were doing right now. It was quiet as the two brothers sat there, in their calm being, until the younger of the two brothers broke the silence. _

"_Damon, we have been out here for over an hour at the same spot, maybe the fish just are not up to eat today." stated Stefan._

"_Maybe you are right brother. Another day then. How about we get a little lunch back home. It is probably not too late to get Ms. Smith to rustle us up a few plates of her delicious cooking." Damon replied._

"_Sounds good brother."_

_They had reeled in their lines and fixed their tackle box and were about to be on their way. That is until a wagon, came rushing down the way. They narrowly avoided it, but some thing was missing. Damon turned around to see Stefan roll down the hill into the water that they were previously fishing in._

_At first Damon was worried, until he remembered that the river that they at was very calm, with little current, and the water was merely 10 feet deep at the most. As his brother fell under the surface, he made his way down the hill to assist him out of the water as need be. _

_It was when Stefan's head did not break the surface did he feel a tight fear take a grasp on him. 'Shouldn't have Stefan came up by now? Didn't he know how to swi…….' Oh my goodness, he did know how to swim didn't he? As he reached back into his memory to find a moment of him and his little brother as children where he had taught him how to swim, dread and regret filled him as he could not remember a single time._

_It took seconds for him to rid his shoes and over coat and dive into the perfectly tempered water. He searched through the murky water to find his beloved baby brother. It soon became frantic as he had to almost come up for a new breath out oxygen. _

_That was when he saw him. He was towards the bottom and not longer moving. He forgot the need for air and he rushed to his brother, took a great hold around his chest, and swam for the life of Stefan to the surface._

_As they both broke the surface, Damon was alarmed to find that Stefan was not breathing still._

_He dragged them both out of the cursed river, and gently laid his baby down of the warm dirt. He quickly found a pulse, and then started to perform chest compression in hope of ridding the water from his lungs. It did not take long for it to work, and he was relieved as his brother started coughing up water._

_He gently put him on his side to ride the ice from his body. Soon, Stefan's eyes opened it confusion. As he looked up into his brother's face that was loaded with concern, a sudden realization came to his face, and then the shock as his lip trembled, tears came, and soon turned to sobs._

_Damon pulled his brother close as he let out all the action of the day, and felt his brother grip him for dear life._

_As this happened, Damon ran one had though his little brothers hair, and whispered words of comfort, as relief slowly washed over him that he still had his little brother to hold._

End Flashback

As this memory came back to me after forgetting for so many years, I saw Stefan's body enclose in the water that was not as nice as the one in his previous encounter, and immediately got into motion.

The hill was much too steep to be able to get down fast, and not quiet short enough to be able to jump. So as fast as my powers allow, I got onto the bridge and immediately dived into the freezing cold water from a height of about 100 feet.

This water had a dangerous current that kept tossing everything but me around in its wake. I then though of Stefan, and cringed. I am glad that now I do not need to come up for air and that my eye sight is greatly improved, making it easier to find my little brother.

It had been minutes looking, but there he suddenly was; floating in suspension, him facing me, and me seeing that he was not unconscious as he had been last time, but he looked unresponsive, almost like he was truly …..

I would not let myself think that way as I got within touching distance of him, and latched on much like I did it that far away past. We broke surface, but he still did not release the icy water that resided in his lungs, and a since of déjà vu over came me.

Gently, I laid him down and repeated the same actions that I have done before. And when he finally expelled the water from his lungs, I did not feel the same relief as I did before, because this time it was my fault that he was like this. My fault that my baby brother was barely holding onto life. If I had just been the older brother I was suppose to be, a protector, then there is not way that this would have came to be. But I wasn't, and at that moment I had an epiphany of sorts that the one goal, my one reason for living was my brother, and that I should protect it with every thing I have.

It didn't make the situation better when I saw the glassy eyes of my brother look up at me with disbelief that I have saved him, that is until he fell unconscious. I knew then that it would take a lot for me to really truly make it up to him, but by god I was going to try, and never again give up.

* * *

Again I am so sorry that it took me so long. Please comment, I mean it is only going to take 30 seconds, so why wouldn't you?


	4. Waking to pain

I am so sorry that it took this long to update! I have been really busy!

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Vampire Diaries! That would just be crazy…

Stefan's POV:

As I slowly woke up from the light shining onto my bed, there were only two things on my mind: the unbearable pain in my chest, and Damon.

Due to the first, I didn't really move. But I still scanned the room and found that there was no Damon, leading me to believe that it was just a pleasant dream. _Did Damon really do that? Did he really save me? _And as I thought about it more, I knew that he probably didn't, that all the loving words he said could not be true. How could he love someone, no something, like me; the thing that caused him pain the moment I made him change all those years ago?

Only after these thoughts did I realize that I had a trail of tears leading down my face. I moved to wipe them off, but when I started to move, a horrible pain shot down my body, and a cross between a scream, cry, and whimper came out of my throat.

I looked down to see that I had a bandage over my chest and others over other parts of my body. The only difference was that the one on my chest was slowly turning red.

The pain was getting unbearable and my world slowly spun around, making me disoriented. The last thing I remember was pulling my body into the fetal position, hearing a glass shatter down stairs, and thinking _How did I get this bandage on my chest._

Damon's POV:

I left for only half and hour at the most; I hated having to leave my brothers side, but he needed blood is his wounds were going to get any better. And knowing that my brother would not go for blood on the human kind, I had to track down a couple dears and a bear, fill up the blood bags, and get back home.

When I entered the door, I went strait to the kitchen, to fill up a glass making it easier for Stefan to drink. He had been asleep for a good 5 hours and should not have been up for a little longer. Just as I grabbed a glass form the cupboard, I heard the worst sound of my life, and cry that pierced threw my soul. And in less than a second the glass was shattered on the floor and I was half way to my brother's room.

I threw the door open and ran into the room. What I saw brought a tear to my eye and fear in my gut. Stefan was curled in on himself, and I could hear pained breaths coming from his being.

I rushed over to him, and gently turned him over. As I did this I could hear the moan that he let escape from him. He had blacked out from the pain, and I cursed myself from leaving him alone. _I am already screwing up with the whole big brother thing._

I gently shook Stefan to wake him up, avoiding his chest to spare him some pain. His eyelids fluttered open, and at first he looked confused and in pain, but as he looked me in the eyes, his widened in shock and all that came from was a quiet "Damon…"

I smiled at him and said, "Hi Stefan, I'll be right back." I saw his face get scared, but I was back a few seconds later with a cup of bear blood and new bandages.

I helped Stefan sit up so that he could drink the blood, and even though I knew that it hurt him, he needed the blood. I tipped the cup slowly, allowing Stefan to drink. After the cup was empty, I could already see the energy returning to his being. I set the cup down and then went to work on his chest that he has seemed to reopen his cut.

When I went to take the soaked wrap off his chest, he winced and I gave him a half smile and said, "Don't worry little brother, I am just going to put new dressings on that cut." and after a few seconds, he gave me a little nod to go on.

After that was all taken care of, I sat down on my little brother's bed, to see how he was.

"How are you doing Stefan?" I started in a kind voice.

"What happened?" was his reply. This question scared me; did he really not remember what happened?

I calmly started, even though I was concerned beyond belief, "Don't you remember, you left and fell into the river. I found you just in time to pull you out. A branch went through you shoulder and chest."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then realization dawned on him. "I remember now. I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't mean what I said to you, it was my fault…"

I stopped him, "Stefan, we already when through this. I haven't been a good brother at all to you, and I am sorry, I am going to be a great big brother to you from now on."

And after I said that, Stefan's eyes first welled up with tears and then turned to full out crying. This really frightened me.

"Little brother, what is wrong?"

"I thought that whole thing was just a dream. I really wanted this, but I didn't know that it was true, and…." He was going in to hysterics while my stomach dropped. He thought that the whole thing was just a dream? And why wouldn't he; this is not something that we have ever experience ever. So I pulled Stefan and me into a hug that could rival any other hug that we ever had; we both needed it. He was shocked for a second, but then melted into it, and let all of his emotions out as I slowly carted my hand through his hair, while the other had a strong hold on him across his back.

After a few minutes of this, he started to pull away. His eyes were red rimmed, but he flashed a small smile. I hope he does that more often.

"How is your chest?" I started, hoping that the hug didn't hurt him.

"It's much better. The blood really helped." I could tell that it did. He looked better already.

"Then let me get you some more." I got up to get his some more blood, he needed it, but before I was gone, he grabbed my hand; stopping me and making me turn around.

"Thank you." Were the two words that left his lips. Confused I asked,

"For what?"

"Being my big brother." And at those words, my heart swelled, and for the first time, I really thought that this could work out, that we could be okay.

Sorry that I wasn't that amazing and that it took so long.

Rate and Review!


	5. The Past is the Past, right?

I kind of gave up on this story because I didn't know what to write, but I think I will give it a try.

I'm so sorry to all of you that had to wait for it, I feel really bad!

This chapter is pretty dark, not for the young.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries except the love in my heart.

Stefan P.O.V.

It was foggy, wet, and cold. The place looked familiar, but I didn't know from where. I started to walk, with nothing else to do. Willow trees passed my vision as I neared a small lake, secluded from civilization. Looking down, I saw my reflection in the water. My usually pail complexion that came with being a vampire was more pink, more alive. I also looked a little younger, maybe 16. The really strange thing was my clothing; it seemed like something I would wear in the 1800s.

Then it hit me. I knew where I was. This was a little lake I visited a lot in my childhood, where I went to be alone when I was human. But I have not been there in a while, not since…

Pure fear stuck my heart at the thought of the incident. I suppressed it from my mind years ago. The fear that came with the incident was one of the reasons I chose to stay a vampire; the power, to feeling of protection that came with it.

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind me in the bushes. I wondered what it would be because it seemed to be the middle of the night. The sight stopped my un-beating heart cold.

I man of about 45 stepped out, brown bottle hanging from his hand, beer gut hanging out, but strong muscles all over.

"No, this cant be happening! Not again!" Was the only thought running threw the tendrils of my mind.

"Ah, young Stefan Salvatore, just my luck to find you, alone, here." The look on the mans face terrified him, one that held pure lust.

"I have seen you in town, and I always have to hold myself back. You're a total tease, walking around in your sexy little body."

The man started to approach and I knew what was going to happen, and I ran for it. But the older man was faster. And in unadulterated panic, I made the discovery of my lack of vampire powers.

He gabbed my and slammed me into the ground, his body covering my own, making it impossible to move.

He laughed, "This is going to be really fun, you'll see." And as he said that, I started to scream and beg. I yelled for someone, for Damon, to save me. But no one came. Slowly the man grabbed the waistband on my pants and started to pull down…

"NOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed, while opening my eyes, and I was back in my house, in my bed. It was just a nightmare, no, it was a memory. My breathing was erratic and I couldn't stop shaking. Why did I suddenly remember that?

Damon burst with his vampire speed into my room.

"Stefan, what's wrong!" He said in a panic, looking around as if something had broken in.

It has been a month after the river incident. My wounds were pretty much healed, although they still hurt from time to time. Damon and I grew closer together, like how brothers should be. Sometimes it was annoying though; Damon could be really over protective. His excuse is that he is making up for lost time, but I know that the guilt of the past still haunts him, even though we made up.

"Just a bad dream," I mumbled. I had never told Damon of what happened that night. I was afraid of looking weak, and I just wanted to forget it. And now, I didn't know if I could tell him; he would probably find some way of blaming himself for it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned.

"No," I said a little too fast and strong. This was in the past no reason to bring it up now.

"Stefan…" he said in a voice that seemed he was going to argue. But I got up at vampire speed and got ready for school. It only took a minute. When I was done Damon tried again.

"Stefan!" He said in a stronger voice, but I was already out the door.

"Sorry, I am going to be late for school!" I yelled as I ran for it.

I just didn't know what to do. I feel me and Damon have grown closer, and that he deserves to know, but I didn't know if I could tell him.

How do you tell your older brother you were raped?

Do you guys like the direction I'm taking this in? Please review and tell me if I should keep writing this. And again I'm sorry for taking this long. But I got some new inspiration, so if you want to hear it, I'm ready to write it!


	6. Chapter 6

I am very sorry about never updating this story. Since it is summer, I have decided to clean up loose ends. I haven't watched the Vampire Diaries in a while, so if anyone wants to adopt this story, I would be more than happy. Just contact me.

Sorry All!


	7. Authors Note: ADOPTED

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY SOLSTICE1394

SHE IS CONTINUING IT AND DOING A GREAT JOB. IT IS WORTH READING.

SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED THIS SOONER. I WISH YOU ALL HAPPY READING AND WRITING!


End file.
